MAS QUE SEXO:
by ale-sweet-love
Summary: kagome e inuyasha son mejores amigos, un dia estudiando en la casa del chico surge una pregunta muy incomoda ¿eres virgen?, pero lo que paso por la respuesta fue mucho mejor, que pasara al dia siguiente?
1. Chapter 1

_**color azul: pensamientos de kagome**_

**_color azul oscuro: pensamientos de inuyasha_**

**_color negro: narracion de la autora_**

**_advertencia: lemon_**

_**Más que sexo**_

_**Estábamos en la casa de **__el__**, sentados en el piso de su habitación, con las paredes rojas y grises, la cama con colchas color vino, a **__el__** le encantaban esos colores, yo aun estaba con mi uniforme del colegio, la falda roja tableada, corta, la remera gris con cuello y 3 botones, los 3 los traía desabrochados, con zapatillas negras y las calcetas color vino arrugadas, mi cabello suelto, solo con una vincha roja**_

_**Mi nombre es kagome higurashi, tengo 16 años, tengo el cabello negro y los ojos azules, en este momento estoy en la casa de mi mejor amigo, lo conocí hace 2 años, tiene el cabello negro y los ojos ámbares, casi dorados, el tiene 17, compartimos algunas clases en el instituto, es alto, atlético, fuerte y muy atractivo, tiene a medio instituto a sus pies, las chicas babean por el, incluyéndome a mi, pero el no lo sabe, es mi amigo y no quiero perderlo diciéndole que me gusta**_

_**Tenemos muchos libros y cuadernos abiertos frente a nosotros, el esta sentado en frente de mi, leyendo en voz alta, estamos haciendo la tarea de una de las asignaturas que no me gustan y esta, me da mucha vergüenza, **__educación sexual_

_**El empezó a leer en voz alta, yo lo escuchaba muy sonrojada, estábamos en el capitulo "la mujer y el sexo", y ¡estaba leyendo justo en la parte de la virginidad!, hablaba de cómo el himen se rompía al introducirse el pene, yo cada vez estaba mas sonrojada ¡me daba mucha vergüenza!**_

_**Kagome –dijo el llamándola, la chica no respondió. -¡kagome despierta! –dijo moviéndola ligeramente por el brazo**_

_**Ah? Que? Dijiste algo? –dijo despertando, algo aturdida, mirándolo.**_

_**Si, te estaba preguntando ¿Qué pasa luego de que se rompe el himen?, eso estará en el examen –dijo mirándola, le encantaban sus ojos**_

_**Eh…este…yo… ¡me da vergüenza hablar de esto! –exploto la chica muy sonrojada.**_

_**Lo se, pero es normal, además, algún día tu también vas a hacer todo esto –dijo sonriendo pícaramente, imaginándose a el y a la chica haciendo el amor**_

_**Bueno, se que es malo que piense todo eso de mi mejor amiga, pero bueno, ella me gusta, me gusta mucho, pero no me atrevo a decirle, no quiero perder su amistad, lo mas seguro es que ella no sienta lo mismo por mi, pero bueno, por ahora esta todo bien, me encanta verla sonrojada, se que le da mucha pena hablar de sexo, se que es sumamente ingenua e inocente, es hermosa, es mas baja que yo, tiene las piernas largas y torneadas, las curvas prominente, las caderas anchas, los pechos grandes, no la he visto desnuda, ¡no piensen mal!, pero la e visto en bikini y es ¡wow!, simplemente perfecta**_

_**Inu –lo llamo algo nerviosa. -¿te puedo preguntar algo? –termino la pregunta sonrojada.**_

_**Claro kag ¿Qué es? –le pregunto tiernamente, siempre la trataba como a una niña pequeña.**_

_**Eh…bueno…yo…tú… ¿tú eres virgen? –le pregunto inocentemente, muy sonrojada**_

_**Eh…yo…la verdad…yo… no, no soy virgen –vio que el semblante de la chica de oscurecía un momento, volviendo a ser normal luego**_

_**Oh! Y con quien fue tu primera vez? –le pregunto por curiosidad, el nunca se lo conto.**_

_**Kag, no quiero hablar de eso ¿si? –ese recuerdo no era algo agradable, lo había hecho muchas veces, pero no me atrevía a contárselo a kagome**_

_**Bien, lo siento, no quería ser entrometida –dijo bajando la mirada, algo triste.**_

_**No, no! Esta bien, no te pongas triste si? –dijo algo desesperado, acercándose a ella**_

_**Estoy bien –dijo sonriendo, sinceramente, el enterarse que inuyasha, SU inuyasha se había acostado con otra le había dolido**_

_**Oye kagome –dijo acercándose mas a ella. - Y tú ¿eres virgen? –acercándose mas, hasta estar sentado al lado de ella, muy pegados**_

_**Eh…este...yo –balbuceando, el chico ahora acercaba su rostro al de ella. –la verdad, si –dijo mas sonrojada.**_

_**Oh, pero eso, tiene solución ¿sabias? –acercándose mas.**_

_**¿y cual…cual es? –pregunto completamente inocente**_

_**Pues… se empieza con esto**_

_**Inuyasha acerco rápidamente su rostro al de ella, besándola, noto que la chica se sobresaltaba, solo estaba presionando sus labios con los de ella, era un beso casto y dulce, puso su mano en la nuca de la chica, presionándola hacia el, toco con la lengua los labios de la chica, kagome tembló, mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de ella, haciendo que kagome abriera la boca, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella, jugando ambos con la lengua del otro, el sabia que no era el primer beso de kagome, pero también se prometió que a partir de ese momento solo el la besaría**_

_**¡Oh por dios!, mi mejor amigo me esta besando, lo peor es que se siente tan bien, es un experto en el arte de besar, pero a partir de ese momento me prometí que seria solo yo la que lo besaría, sentí que una de sus manos se deslizaba lentamente por mi brazo, acariciándolo, sabia que nada nos iba a parar, y no quería que parara, su mano llego a mi rodilla, de ella subió lentamente por mi muslo, hasta mi cadera derecha, hasta mi cintura**_

_**Pare allí y la senté sobre mi, aun estábamos en el piso de mi habitación, tenia las piernas a mis costados, nuestros sexos rozaban, yo estaba excitado, de verdad la deseaba, al diablo lo que podría pasar después, no importa si nos arrepentimos, estoy seguro que hoy, será el mejor día de mi vida**_

_**El seguía besándome, ahora con mas pasión, yo correspondía de la misma forma, sabia que al otro día me iba a arrepentir, pero lo que importa es el momento no?, me iba a sentir mal por tener mi primera vez con mi mejor amigo, pero, pensándolo bien, quien mejor que tu mejor amigo para quitarte la virginidad?, porque, el te conoce, sabe lo que te gusta y lo que te molesta, por eso iba a saber exactamente que hacer, yo sabia que el iba a ser muy lindo conmigo, delicado, dulce, apasionado, además yo lo quiero mas de lo que pensé**_

_**Baje lentamente por el cuello de kagome, su piel sabia a vainilla, olía a fresas, era simplemente perfecta para mi, se que mañana me voy a arrepentir de haber tenido sexo con mi mejor amiga, pero, pensándolo bien, no es sexo, es hacer el amor, también sabia que esta no iba a ser la única vez que lo hiciéramos, por que yo la quiero**_

_**Inuyasha bajo de mi cuello a mi hombro, no pude evitar soltar una risa al ver que le molestaba mi remera, bajo sus manos hasta el final de mi remera, llevándola hacia arriba lentamente, me hizo levantar los brazos, sacándome la remera completamente, volvió a besar mi hombro, bajando el bretel de mi brazier azul, volvió a mi cuello y yo gemí, me había mordido levemente, lo mire con el seño fruncido, eso dejaría una marca, el me miro y sonrió con la expresión mas angelical que tenia, yo le susurre**_

_**Te das cuenta de lo que estamos a punto de hacer? –le pregunto kagome sonriendo**_

_**Claro, estoy seguro que va a ser la mejor noche de nuestras vidas ¿tu no? –le dijo con expresión de cachorrito abandonado**_

_**Si, también lo creo, pero, no me gustaría que mi primera vez fuera en el piso de tu habitación –le dijo sonrojada.**_

_**Oh, claro**_

_**Se levanto con kagome en brazos y camino hasta la cama, la dejo con cuidado sobre la cama, después se puso encima de ella, bajo lentamente por el escote del brazier, escuchando a kagome gemir, era como música para sus oídos, masajeo sus pechos aun con el brazier puesto, luego deslizo una de sus manos hasta su espalda, donde con un poco de esfuerzo pudo desabrochar el brazier de la chica, lo deslizo por sus brazos y observo con atención sus pechos, eran perfectos para el, tomo uno con su mano, escuchando a kagome gemir mas alto, jugo con el pezón y luego se lo llevo a la boca**_

_**Escuche a kagome gemir mas alto, me encantaba hacerla disfrutar, mordí el pezón levemente, la escuche gritar, hice lo mismo con su otro pecho, escuchándola gemir de igual forma, baje lentamente por el valle entre sus dos pechos, hasta su vientre, jugando con su ombligo, los gemidos que escuchaba eran los mas perfectos que había oído, desabroche los botones de su falda, bajándola levemente, le quite los zapatos y las calcetas, también me quite los míos, no le quite las bragas, debía besarla antes de continuar**_

_**Yo gemía sin parar, inuyasha me daba sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, pero me di cuenta de algo, yo estaba casi desnuda y el ¡tenia toda la ropa puesta!, con fuerza gire y logre quedar sobre el, sonreí al ver su mirada de sorpresa, lo bese en los labios con pasión, baje por su mentón a su cuello, hice lo mismo que el, lo mordí levemente, lo oí gemir, me encanta hacerlo disfrutar, estaba a horcadillas sentada sobre el, así que lo hice sentarse y le quite la remera, admirando sus bien marcados músculos, de verdad, todos los deportes que practicaba valían la pena, baje lentamente por su pecho, besando y lamiendo toda la piel a mi paso, sabia que a el le gustaba, lo escuchaba gemir con levedad, llegue al inicio de sus pantalones, los desabotone y los baje, el noto que me costaba un poco, así que termino de quitárselos el mismo**_

_**Gire y volví a quedar sobre kagome, ella tenia sus piernas a mis costados, nuestros sexos rozaban y era una sensación embriagante, me presione mas a ella y la escuche gemir, yo también lo hice, la mire a los ojos, sus lindo ojos color azul ahora estaban color azul oscuro, algo empañados por el deseo que estoy seguro que estaba sintiendo, baje una de mis manos hasta sus caderas en donde empecé a bajar lentamente sus bragas azules, ella abrió mas los ojos, seguía latente en mi mente que nosotros dos mañana pensaríamos que esto solo fue un momento de pasión, pero también deseaba que no fuera así**_

_**Mire a inuyasha algo asustada, el había bajado mis bragas, el momento cada vez estaba mas cerca, también vi que el se bajaba los bóxers, me beso inesperadamente, yo correspondo de la misma manera, a pesar de todo, yo estaba muy excitada, deseaba mucho a inuyasha, sentí que una de sus manos de deslizaba entre nosotros, gemí alto, el ¡estaba tocando mi clítoris!, jugaba con el, bajo mas y me penetro con uno de sus dedos, yo gemí mas alto, empezó a mover su dedo dentro me mi, sacándolo y metiéndolo, dando vueltas, yo gemía sin parar, sentía fuego en la parte baja de mi vientre, el saco su dedo y lo chupo delante mis ojos, yo me sonroje mas, volví a gemir al sentir que rozaba su pene contra mi vagina, era una sensación electrizante, simplemente deliciosa**_

_**Busque la entrada de su vagina, penetrándola lentamente, la bese con pasión, llegue a su himen, la bese con mas fuerza y la penetre de una sola embestida, ella me mordió el labio inferior, yo no me queje, ella también había sentido dolor, me quede quieto unos minutos, esperando a que la sangre dejara de fluir, me percate que mi cama, antes ordenada, ahora estaba completamente desecha, empecé a moverme suavemente, la escuche gemir, gimiendo yo también, empecé a ir mas rápido, ya no podía parar, la escuchaba gemir y me alentaba a ir mas rápido, sentía que iba a explotar**_

_**Ambos gemían sin parar, ambos sentían iban a explotar, ambos sabían que esa era la mejor experiencia de sus vidas, ambos sabia que se iban a arrepentir en la mañana, gimieron mas fuerte, las embestidas eran furiosas, sin paz, no habían palabras ni promesas de amor, no las necesitaban, se besaron para luego gritar con fuerza, ambos teniendo un orgasmo, juntos, inuyasha se corrió dentro de la chica, ambos aun teniendo espasmos de placer sentían como el liquido de ambos aun escurría entre ellos, se metieron debajo de las colchas aun abrazados y se durmieron, con muchas dudas en sus mente**_

_**¿Qué iba a pasar mañana? ¿Iba a cambiar la relación entre ellos? ¿Podrían comportarse como siempre? ¿Cómo amigos? ¿Se iban a arrepentir? **_

_**Esas y muchas preguntas mas rondaban por la mente de ambos jóvenes, que solo tenían un deseo, sin saber que el otro deseaba lo mismo, solo **__estar juntos_

_**CONTINUARA……….**_

_**Y ke? Les gusto el primer capi??, ¡ojala k shiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!**_

_**Se me ocurrió esta idea el otro dia, no toi muy segura si es buena, pero hay k intentar nu??**_

_**Wenu gracias a los k leyeron este capi!!**_

_**Si les gusta (k un toi segura si les gustara) lo voi a continuar cuando pueda siii?? (como en 1 semana si les gusta)**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!!**_


	2. UN PROBLEMA SIN RESOLVER

_**El día después de…**_

_**Abrió los ojos pesadamente, pestañeando un par de veces, acostumbrándose a la claridad de la habitación, abrió mas los ojos, dándose cuenta que esa no era su linda habitación rosa y azul, esa era una habitación de chico, sintió un peso en su cintura y calor en su espalda, volteo la cara y vio la de inuyasha, durmiendo como un bebe**_

_**Kagome**_

_**¡Oh por dios! ¡No fue un sueño lo de anoche!, ¡que hice! ¡¡¡Me acosté con mi mejor amigo!!! Oh dios, ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?, como lo voy a mirar a la cara?, ahora si que me metí en un gran lio, que are? Oh por dios que acabo de hacer, quite lentamente el brazo de inuyasha de mi cintura y me levante de la cama sin hacer mucho ruido, no quería despertarlo, no quería imaginar que me iba a decir ahora, como me iba a mirar, que iba a suceder desde este momento?, tengo tanto miedo**_

_**Empecé a buscar mi ropa interior, encontré mi brazier a los pies de la cama, me di cuenta que había una gran mancha roja justo en medio de la cama, me sonroje y me puse triste, perdí la virginidad con mi mejor amigo, encontré mis bragas y me las puse rápidamente, me dolía entre las piernas y apenas sentía los muslos, me puse mi remera, mi falda, las calcetas, los zapatos, me cepille el cabello como pude y me lo ate con una liga que tenia en mi mochila, me acerque a inuyasha, le di un beso corto en los labios y me salí de la habitación, suerte que inuyasha vivía solo, me hubiera dado mucha vergüenza encontrarme con sus padres, abrí la puerta y salí sin hacer ruido**_

_**Inuyasha**_

_**Abrí lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándome a luz de mi habitación, note mi cama mas fría que en la noche anterior, sonreí al recordar todo lo que paso, fue de verdad increíble, desperté de mi ensoñación y note que no había nadie a mi lado, ¿acaso fue solo un sueño?, no podía ser, yo estaba totalmente desnudo, quite las colchas y vi la mancha de sangre, prueba de la virginidad de kagome, definitivamente eso no fue un sueño, me levante y me puse unos pants hasta las rodillas, fui a buscarla al baño, no estaba, fui mas rápido hasta la cocina, tampoco estaba, a la sala, al estudio, no había rastro de ella, ¡dios, se fue! ¡se escapo!, yo sabia que esto iba a suceder, vi la hora, las 6:30 a.m., ahora que iba a decirle?, como iba a mirarla?, como ella me iba a mirar a mi?, seguiríamos siendo amigos?, no creo que kagome quiera algo mas, creo que lo que paso anoche para ella solo fue un momento de pasión, un calentón nada mas, me senté en un sillón y me agarre la cabeza con las manos, ¡maldita kagome!, ella no sabia lo que yo sentía por ella, no se que iba a hacer ahora**_

_**Kagome**_

_**llegue rápidamente a mi casa, mi madre no estaba y mi hermano debió haber pasado la noche en casa de algún amigo, subí corriendo a mi habitación, cerré la puerta de un golpe, tire mi mochila lejos, y empecé a llorar, me deslice lentamente por la puerta, ¿Cómo fui capaz de hacer eso?, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, sollocé mas fuerte, ¿en que estaba pensando anoche?, ¡malditas hormonas!, llore mas fuerte, sentía un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, como si me clavaran una daga en el corazón, ¿Por qué esto me pasaba a mi?, ahora me dolería mas ver a inuyasha en los brazos de una de sus tantas novias, sollocé mas, sentía las lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas, hasta mi cuello, donde caían y se perdían en el escote de mi remera, me sentía tan mal, además ¡me dolía inimaginablemente la vagina!, maldito inuyasha y su gran pene, no puedo y jamás podre negar que me gusto, fue muy satisfactorio, excitante, simplemente delicioso, pero eso no aminoraba el dolor de mi corazón, lo poco que quedaba de el se termino de romper, vi la hora, las 7:00 a.m., debía ir al instituto, me cepille el cabello y me lo ate en dos trenzas flojas, también me puse una vincha blanca y dos broches rojos, me cambie la ropa interior, esta vez era un brazier y braga verde, el brazier era deportivo, hoy me tocaba deportes, puse mi uniforme de deportes en un bolso, ordene mi mochila, baje al primer piso y me fui, no quería desayunar, no quería pensar en lo iba a suceder cuando tuviera que ver a inuyasha cara a cara**_

_**Llegue en poco tiempo al colegio, deje mi mochila en mi pupitre, al lado de la ventana de la tercera fila, a mi lado se sentaba inuyasha, Salí corriendo del salón, todo lo que había allí me recordaba a el, corrí hasta el patio de atrás de la escuela, allí nadie iba nunca, era nuestro sitio secreto, de inuyasha y mío, había un gran árbol y una pequeña fuente con un ángel botando agua por una de sus manos, me senté en las raíces de gran árbol, me tome el rostro con las manos y empecé a llorar nuevamente, ¿Por qué me pasaba todo esto a mi?, yo sola me agregue a la larga lista de chicas que solo se habían acostado con inuyasha, yo no quería ser eso, yo quería mas, esto fue lo que definitivamente termino con nuestra amistad, sentía mi garganta apretada y una punzada en el corazón, seguía llorando, me sentía tan mal, soy una tonta, me siento una perra sucia, yo una vez me prometí que al chico que le entregara mi virginidad lo iba a amar con todo mi corazón, a inuyasha lo amo, pero no estoy segura cuanto, estoy mas confundida luego de lo que paso ayer, además el solo me uso para pasar el rato, sentía mis mejillas arder y mis lagrimas aun corriendo, ya no me siento una niña, me siento una mujer, mas grande, aunque estoy segura que por fuera sigo igual, no se que voy a hacer para disimular tanta tristeza, tanto dolor, porque esas son las palabras exactas que definen como me diento ahora, siento dolor y mucha tristeza.**_

_**Me levante y me sacudí la falda, camine lentamente al baño y mire la hora en mi celular, las 7:45 a.m., aun tenia 15 minutos para lucir normal, feliz como luzco todo los días, entre en el baño de chicas y me lave la cara, saque un delineador de ojos de mi bolsillo y me pinte los ojos, me puse algo de colorete, mis mejillas estaban muy pálidas, antes siempre estaban sonrosadas, por ultimo me puse brillo labial trasparente, me acomode el flequillo y salí del baño, camine lentamente hasta el salón de clases, cuando entre vi a sango, a ayame y a rin sentadas sobre unos pupitres, son mis 3 mejores amigas de todo el mundo, me acerque lentamente a ellas, con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro, no quería preocuparlas, me senté al lado de sango y las salude a todas con un beso en la mejilla**_

_**Hey kag, ¿Cómo es que llegaste tan temprano? –me pregunto burlesca una pelirroja, yo me sonroje un poco, siempre llegaba tarde**_

_**La pelirroja es mi amiga ayame, con los ojos color verde agua, el cabello suelto con una vincha con brillitos color azul, la conozco desde segundo grado de primaria, es muy alegre y optimista, actualmente trata de conquistar a un chico del grado superior, amigo de inuyasha, su nombre es koga**_

_**Si kagome, como fue que llegaste temprano?, ¿te caíste de la cama? –me pregunto sonriendo una chica castaña, mi mejor amiga**_

_**Ella es sango, tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos color almendra, es alta, inteligente y muy bonita, odia el machismo por sobre todas las cosas, casi siempre esta escondiéndose del mejor amigo de inuyasha, miroku, un pervertido por excelencia**_

_**Ya chicas, dejen de molestarla, quizás se callo de la cama por estar soñando con los besos de su "inu" –dijo riendo una chica de cabello negro**_

_**La graciosa en mi amiga rin, tiene el cabello negro y los ojos color verde oscuro, en muy aniñada y alegre, ella soluciona todo con una risa, esta perdidamente enamorada de un chico de ultimo grado, hermano de inuyasha, en mi opinión, un chico sin sentimientos, su nombre es sesshomaru **_

_**Ya basta!!!, no me caí de la cama ni estaba soñando con inuyasha, solo no dormí bien si? –dije algo triste, sin mi animo de siempre, me dolía hablar de el**_

_**INUYASHA**_

_**Iba caminado rápido hacia el instituto, estaba atrasado, como siempre, apenas llegara hablaría con kagome, por lo menos para quedar como amigos, la secuestraria y la ataría un silla si fuera necesario para hablar con ella, me imagine tenerla a ella atada a una cama y hacerle mil perversiones, lo acepto, soy un pervertido, ¡pero no es mi culpa eh!, todo es culpa de miroku, mi mejor amigo, el es amante del porno y coleccionista de revistas de chicas playboy, ama con locura a la mejor amiga de kagome, sango, pero ella sabe que es un pervertido de corazón y siempre lo evita o lo ignora **_

_**Llegue al instituto justo a tiempo, corrí hasta el salón de clase y allí la vi, a kagome, se veía adorable con las trencitas y la vincha, el profesor de biología ya estaba dentro del salón, corrí y me senté en mi pupitre al lado de ella, ella miraba al profesor atentamente, yo sabia que no quería mirarme a mi, tenia la mirada distinta, sin ese brillo de todos los días, parecía triste, de seguro es por lo que paso anoche, la mire mas detenidamente, había algo distinto en ella, se veía mas grande, mas madura, un poco menos niña, me sentía orgulloso por ser yo el que la hubiera hecho mujer, pero al mismo tiempo muy triste por ser el culpable de que ella estuviera tan mal, para mi esa noche fue maravillosa**_

_**No me di cuenta cuando sonó el timbre del recreo, la mire y ella salió a toda velocidad del salón, teníamos que hablar, guarde mis cosas lo mas rápido posible y la seguí**_

_**Ella caminaba a toda velocidad, la vi que doblo en un pasillo, empecé a trotar para alcanzarla, ella volteo y me vio, empezó a correr, yo también lo hice, pero yo era mas rápido que ella, la alcance y la tome del brazo, ella me miro feo y empezó a chillar y a protestar**_

_**¡suéltame inuyasha! –chillo ella siendo arrastrada por el**_

_**No lo are, tu me estas evitando y tenemos que hablar –dijo lo mas sereno que pudo.**_

_**¡no tenemos nada de que hablar, todo esta claro entre nosotros! -dijo subiendo unas escaleras, no sabia a donde la llevaba**_

_**Escúchame bien, kagome, si yo digo que debemos hablar, vamos a hacerlo, entendido? –le dijo sereno y con toque de enojo en la voz**_

_**¡no! –dijo dejando de caminar, tratando de hacerse pesada para que inuyasha no la moviera**_

_**Kagome, no seas infantil y camina si? –algo mas irritado.**_

_**¡no! –dijo aun mas decidida**_

_**¡basta, me canse de esto!**_

_**Kagome de repente se sintió alzada del suelo, inuyasha la había alzado y la llevaba sin ningún esfuerzo como a un costal de papas sobre un hombro, estaba segura que se le veía la ropa interior, se sonrojo y empezó a patalear, ¿Qué se creía inuyasha?, creía que por haber pasado una noche con ella tenia algún poder en su persona?, claro que no, le pegaba en la espalda con las manos, pero el parecía ni inmutarse, vio que inuyasha subía mas escaleras, vio que había llegado a la azotea, la bajo y la miro fijamente, algo enojado**_

_**Inuyasha saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se puse detrás de ellas, suavemente tomo las manos de kagome y las puso en la espalda de ella, luego las ato con el pañuelo, ella se dio vuelta y lo miro muy enojada**_

_**¿¡que rayos te pasa, idiota!? ¿¡porque me ataste!? –le pregunto tratando de liberarse.**_

_**Porque tenemos que hablar y así no te puedes escapar –dijo sonriendo muy sereno.**_

_**Bien, ¿de que quieres hablar? –le dijo resignada, tendría que hablar con el**_

_**¿Por qué te fuiste hoy en la mañana de mi departamento? –le pregunto con el semblante un poco triste.**_

_**Porque…porque…bueno…yo…me fui…porque –le dijo balbuceando un poco sonrojada**_

_**Y? –le pregunto alzando una ceja, algo impaciente.**_

_**Porque…inuyasha… tú no sabes el daño que me hizo lo que paso anoche –le dijo agachando la mirada.**_

_**¿te hizo…daño? –le pregunto incrédulo**_

_**Si –respondió simplemente**_

_**¿Qué fue lo que te hizo daño, kagome? –le pregunto con la voz ronca y la mirada furiosa.**_

_**Pues… -no termino de hablar, pues se sonrojo como un tomate**_

_**Acaso… ¿fue esto? –se acerco mas a ella y rozo con sus labios la oreja de ella**_

_**No… -apenas logro articular.**_

_**Tal vez… fue esto… -la tomo de la cintura y hizo un recorrido de besos de la oreja de ella a su cuello**_

_**Yo… -dijo mas sonrojada.**_

_**¿Qué fue, kagome? –la agarro de la nuca y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios**_

_**Ya…basta…inuyasha –sentía que sus rodillas temblaban con cada cosa que el hacia**_

_**No, kagome, ahora nada va a parar, nada va a ser igual, va a ser mejor –le dijo sonriendo con picardía, aun con esa furia en sus ojos**_

_**Acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso en los labios, con pasión, con lujuria y mucho deseo, ella le correspondió de la misma manera, le era tan difícil no querer a inuyasha, camino con ella torpemente hacia atrás, chocando con la rejilla que impedía accidentes, seguía besándola y ella correspondiendo, empezó a besar su cuello mientras que con una mano tocaba uno de sus muslos, subiendo lentamente, hasta llegar a su trasero y apretarlo**_

_**Inuyasha sonrió, un perfecto gemido acompañado de muchos jadeos empezaron a salir de los labios de su amiga y amante, empezó a bajar lentamente sus bragas y quito una mano de la nuca de ella para meterla debajo de su remera, acariciando su cintura, su espalda, llegando al sitio en donde se suponía que debería estar el broche del brazier, intento encontrarlo pero no pudo, la miro a los ojos cuando escucho una divertida risita de parte de kagome**_

_**¿Qué es tan divertido? –le pregunto con el ceño fruncido, como un niño pequeño.**_

_**Es que es un brazier deportivo, no tiene broche –le dijo sonriendo**_

_**Bien, gracias por el dato**_

_**La volteo de espaldas a el, apretándola contra la rejilla, coló sus manos por la parte delantera de la remera de ella y levanto el brazier, logrando tocar sus pechos, le encantaba oírla gemir cuando el jugaba con sus pezones, empezó a frotarse contra el trasero de ella, ella instintivamente abrió mas las piernas, gimiendo sin parar, el volteo el rostro de ella y la beso, luego se alejo un poco de ella y bajo sus pantalones, luego volvió a acercarse a ella y termino de bajar sus bragas, dejándolas en los tobillos de ella, luego empezó a frotarse contra su trasero, la tomo por la cintura e hizo que levantara las caderas hacia atrás, luego le tomo las manos y la penetro**_

_**Ella gimió al sentirlo dentro de ella, se sentía mejor que la primera vez, empezó a embestirla con fiereza, apretando su trasero con una mano y con la otra jugando con su pezón, era simplemente delirante, irreal, maravilloso y perfecto, ella estaba apretada contra la rejilla, gimiendo sin parar, el también estaba gimiendo, kagome sintió que un nudo se formaba en su vientre, al igual que inuyasha, el empezó a ir mas rápido, un frenético movimiento, en pocos segundos se escucharon gritando, ambos habían tenido un orgasmo, nuevamente juntos, kagome sintió una explosión dentro de ella, sabiendo bien que era el semen de inuyasha, sintiéndolo luego escurriendo entre sus piernas**_

_**Ambos cayeron de rodilla al suelo, respirando agitadamente, inuyasha le desato las manos y la volteo hacia el, la beso y la abrazo, susurrándole al oído**_

_**Prométeme que no volverás a escapar –le dijo jadeando aun.**_

_**Te lo prometo, inuyasha –le dijo sonriendo, poniendo sus manos en el cuello de el y besándolo**_

_**Que pasa?**_

_**Te quiero**_

_**Y yo a ti –volvió a besarla**_

_**Ambos se abrazaron y se recostaron el la rejilla, sin dormirse, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, pero aun había muchas dudas en sus mentes**_

_**Sabían que nada volvería a ser igual, también sabían que simplemente no podían ser mas que amigos, por una promesa que le hizo kagome a una antigua amiga, que estaba mas cerca de lo que creían…**_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Y les gusto???????????...............ojala k shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, bueno si les gusta el segundo cap…. Lo voi a continuar**_

_**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS K DEJARON REVIWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Aclaración: kagome si tiene los ojos cafes, pero iio lei en un fanfic que los tenia azules y la autora había dicho k d ese color los tenia en el manga, un se si será verdad…………… pero me encanto la idea d ojitos azules!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**¡dejen reviews!!!!!!**_

_**¡gracias x leer! **_


	3. CELOSPRIMO Y FINGIENDO ESTAR ENFERMA

_**CELOS… PRIMO Y FINGIENDO ESTAR ENFERMA…**_

_**Kagome**_

_**Luego de que hicimos apasionadamente el amor, nos vestimos, yo sabia que no estábamos enojados, pero tampoco hablábamos, quizás simplemente no teníamos nada que decir, sonreí con tristeza al imaginas que seriamos de ese tipo de amigos que solo se juntan para tener sexo, jamás podríamos estar juntos, solo yo se porque**_

_**Termine de vestirme y me acerque a inuyasha, que estaba apoyado en la rejilla, lo abrasé y el me correspondió, no se porque lo hice, solo necesitaba un abrazo, me puse de puntas, inuyasha era mucho mas alto que yo, le rodee el cuello con mis brazos y lo bese con dulzura, me di cuenta que se sorprendió, yo solo seguí besándolo, el me correspondía, pero aun me sentía triste, quería volver a ser la misma del día anterior, alegre, torpe, infantil, llorona, caprichosa, así soy yo, ahora me siento todo lo contrario, triste, aun soy torpe, madura, seca y con mucho miedo, le bese con mas fuerza**_

_**En mi mente hice una promesa, por lo que paso con inuyasha no me iba a deprimir, seguiría siendo yo, volvería a ser yo, estaría feliz con inuyasha, a pesar de todo lo que paso, yo aun lo quiero como antes, lo quiero mas, le amo, lo adoro, pero el solo debe saber y creer que solo lo quiero**_

_**Nos separamos y le sonreí, el también hizo lo mismo**_

_**Bueno, supongo que ahora seremos la clase de amigos que se junta para tener sexo no? –le pregunte con una triste sonrisa.**_

_**Claro que no, kagome –me contesto algo molesto, no se porque razón**_

_**Entonces? –le pregunte curiosa**_

_**Tu sabes perfectamente que nosotros jamás tuvimos sexo, nosotros siempre hicimos el amor, algo mas profundo –me dijo abrazándome, yo me deje**_

_**Que bien, me alegra oír eso –le dijo abrazándolo yo también, sonriendo**_

_**Kagome, porque no podemos ser mas que amigo? –me pregunto susurrándome al oído**_

_**Solo no, inuyasha –le dije simplemente eso, no quería herirlo**_

_**Es por ella no? –me pregunto tristemente**_

_**Si, y yo la voy a respetar –le dije separándome de el un poco y mirándole a los ojos.**_

_**Pero kagome, ella se fue hace mucho tiempo, es tiempo de que tu la dejes ir, ella estaría feliz sabiendo que tu eres feliz –me dijo besándome la mejilla, me encanta cuando es tierno**_

_**No lo se, lo pensare, pero no me presiones, por ahora seamos amigos con derecho a… -no pude continuar porque me sonroje de sobremanera**_

_**Bien, ahora bajemos a comer algo, ya que nos perdimos la segunda hora de clases –dijo viendo su celular**_

_**Oh, dios… -dije suspirando, nos tocaba algebra, y no me iba tan bien como para faltar, de hecho me iba muy mal**_

_**Me paso un brazo por lo hombros y empezamos a bajar muchas escaleras, íbamos caminando tranquilamente hacia la cafetería, hasta que, nos encontramos en un pasillo al inspector del colegio**_

_**Un hombre muy alto, gordo y que siempre tenía el seño fruncido, tenía poco cabello y siempre vestía impecablemente con un traje gris, nos miraba de arriba a abajo, yo me sonroje y le pegue un disimulado codazo a inuyasha para que me soltara, vi que el hizo una mueca de dolor y me soltó, el inspector frunció mas el seño, creo que noto que inuyasha y yo estábamos con el cabello enmarañado y con la ropa desacomodada, yo solo me sonroje mas y mire el piso, en este momento mis zapatos eran sumamente interesantes**_

_**Se puede saber que diablos están haciendo los dos fuera de clases? -nos pregunto visiblemente enojado**_

_**Eh… nosotros… estábamos… -balbucee yo poniéndome mas roja.**_

_**Y?, usted señor podría responder? –aun tenia la voz muy enojada.**_

_**Que no es obvio?, nos dirigíamos a la oficina de la secretaria, a pedir pases para irnos, kagome tiene fiebre –yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿yo, con fiebre?.**_

_**¿ah, si? –pregunto algo incrédulo.**_

_**Si, que no ve lo roja que esta? –inuyasha se puso atrás de mi y levanto mi cara, que aun estaba muy roja**_

_**La verdad si, parece afiebrada –el inspector puso una mano en mi frente y yo me puse mas roja, estaba nerviosa y enojada**_

_**Esta ardiendo, ya fue a la enfermería?**_

_**Si, ahora íbamos a pedir el pase para poder irnos, la enfermera me pidió que la acompañara porque podría desmayarse**_

_**Esta bien, vayan, niña, espero que te recuperes –dijo esto, se dio media vuelta y se fue**_

_**¿¡se puede saber porque diablos le dijiste eso!? –le dije una vez el inspector se alejo**_

_**Que quería que le dijera?, inspector, faltamos a clase porque estábamos haciendo el amor en la azotea –me dijo con el seño fruncido, yo me sonroje**_

_**Bien, y ahora que hacemos?, nos vamos? **_

_**Exacto, nos vamos, ve a buscar tus cosas a tu locker y yo pediré los pases**_

_**Bien**_

_**Me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia los lockers, inuyasha camino en dirección opuesta a la mía, aun estaba sonrojada, sentía mis mejillas arder, aun me costaba asimilar que había hecho el amor 2 veces con mi mejor amigo, pero, sinceramente, no me arrepiento de nada**_

_**Saque mi mochila de mi locker y fui a encontrarme con inuyasha, lo vi apoyado en la puerta del instituto, me mordí el labio, se veía muy sensual, apoyado en la puerta y con la mirada buscando algo en cielo, con los brazos cruzados, de verdad lo adoro, fui hasta donde estaba el y le sonreí, el me miro y también sonrió, me quito la mochila, me paso un brazo por los hombros y empezamos a caminar hasta mi casa**_

_**INUYASHA**_

_**Llegamos en poco tiempo a la casa de kagome, era una casa grande, pero no gigante, entramos, kagome buscaba las llaves en su mochila, cuando las encontró abrió la puerta, entramos, yo tire la mochila de kagome en sillón, kagome se había dirigido a la cocina, escuche un grito, me di vuelta y corrí hacia la cocina, tal vez le había pasado algo**_

_**Cuando llegue a la cocina lo que vi me dejo helado, muy enojado además, un chico de cabello negro abrazaba con fuerza a kagome, y ¡ella le correspondía!, sentí que algo comenzaba a explotar en mi interior, cerré los puños con fuerza, que estaba haciendo ese tipo abrazando a mi chica?, tosí falsamente, para que se dieran cuanta de que yo estaba allí también, ellos se dieron vuelta y me miraron sorprendidos**_

_**Interrumpo algo? –pregunte ácidamente**_

_**Claro que no inuyasha –me dijo kagome, sonriendo**_

_**De hecho si, tonto, como siempre –me dijo burlonamente el muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules**_

_**Como me llamaste, idiota? –le dije enojado, acercándome peligrosamente a el**_

_**Te dije tonto, o ahora no escuchas bien, perrucho- dijo el también acercándose a mi, con la mirada enojada**_

_**Bien idiota ahora si –yo levante el puño y justo cuando iba a estampárselo en la cara, kagome se interpuso entre nosotros**_

_**¡inuyasha que te pasa!, acaso no lo recuerdas?- me dijo sonriendo levemente, yo la mire confundido**_

_**Según veo, los perros tienen muy mala memoria –dijo burlón el sujeto**_

_**Bueno y quien mierda eres tu? –le pregunte aun enojado**_

_**Soy kouga, tonto, el **__primo __**de kagome –dijo altanero, de verdad ¡lo odio!**_

_**Empecé a vagar en mis recuerdos, me sonaba el nombre kouga, fui hacia mi pasado y allí lo descubrí, fruncí mas el seño cuando lo recordé, ese tipo jamás me agrado, el detestable primo de kagome, ese chico si que es un tonto**_

_**Ya te recordé, lobo tonto –dije aun mas enojado**_

_**Que bien, acostúmbrate a verme, porque me quedare en la casa de mi querida prima por una larga temporada –dijo sonriendo, pasando un brazo por los hombros de kagome**_

_**¡¿de verdad?! ¡¡¡ah!!! ¡estoy muy feliz! –luego de eso lo abrazo con fuerza, yo cerré mas los puños**_

_**Bien kagome, yo me voy, no quiero estar cerca de este sujeto, recuerda que es rarito –dije mirándolo con asco disimulado, aunque estaba que moría de la risa**_

_**Bien vete, no te queremos aquí –dijo kouga**_

_**Adiós kagome, nos vemos mañana en el instituto –me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la comisura de los labios, cuando me aleje de ella note que estaba muy sonrojada, y kouga muy enojado**_

_**Camine hacia la puerta y me fui, hice una promesa en mi mente, conquistaría a kagome, ella seria completamente mía, egoístamente mía**_

_**KAGOME**_

_**Kouga me miraba enojado, creo que le debo una explicación, ¿¡pero que le digo!? "sabes que, kouga, he tenido sexo dos veces con inuyasha", se cruzo de brazos y se puso frente a mi**_

_**¿hay algo que quieras contarme, kagome? –me pregunto con el seño fruncido, de sus ojos salían chispas**_

_**¿Por qué piensas eso? –le respondí muy nerviosa, apretándome las manos**_

_**No lo se, tal vez porque inuyasha te dio un "inocente beso" cerca de la boca y tu te pusiste como una cereza –me dijo aun mas molesto, el es como mi hermano mayor, es muy celoso**_

_**Yo… puedo explicarte –le dije mas nerviosa, sentía mis manos sudar**_

_**Oh claro, debes explicarme, porque, claramente algo esta pasando aquí –dijo caminando lentamente hacia la sala**_

_**Yo lo seguí lentamente, supongo que tendré que decirle la verdad, espero que no me odie, me mordí un dedo, cuando llegue a la sala, el ya estaba sentado en uno de los sillones negros, el piso es de madera y las paredes están pintadas de blanco, con un gran televisor colgado de la pared y una mesa de café hecha de cristal, así es mi sala**_

_**Me senté y lo mire a los ojos, estoy segura que quería asesinarme, yo una vez le prometí que no me enredaría con inuyasha, cuando kouga lo conoció ya era un poco mujeriego, por eso me hizo prometer que solo seriamos amigos**_

_**Bien y… ¿Qué mierda es lo que sucede? –dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos**_

_**Este… bueno…yo…este –estaba tan nerviosa que balbuceaba**_

_**Y? –le salía fuego por los ojos**_

_**Te diré la verdad, kouga –le dije mirando el piso, no quería que viera mi sonrojo**_

_**Si, deberías empezar ya**_

_**Bueno, ayer yo fui a hacer un trabajo a la casa de el, y surgió una pregunta muy incomoda, y nos besamos, y nos tocamos, y paso lo que tenia que pasar –dije yo muy sonrojada, no quería contarle lo que paso hoy**_

_**¡como pudiste hacer eso, kagome! –me grito, me sentí muy mal en ese momento**_

_**Kouga, tu sabes que el me gusta, además solo somos adolescentes, ¡por Dios, no controlo mis hormonas! –le grite yo esta vez, además lo que dije era verdad**_

_**Por lo menos se cuidaron ¿no? –kagome bajo la cabeza, ese era un no rotundo**_

_**¡por Dios kagome, podrías estar embarazada! ¡no te das cuenta de esa posibilidad! –yo sabia que estaba furioso, no me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos**_

_**¡no me digas a ti nunca se te ah olvidado la protección! –esta vez yo le grite.**_

_**¡no kagome, yo nunca eh olvidado la protección!**_

_**¡bien por ti, era mi primera vez, solo me deje llevar!**_

_**¡kagome el es un mujeriego!**_

_**¡lo se!, pero kouga, estoy enamorada de el –le confesé bajando la cabeza.**_

_**Ya lo se, solo, no quiero que sufras kagome, eres como mi hermana menor –dijo acercándose a ella y levantándole la cabeza**_

_**Lo se, tu eres como mi hermano mayor, gracias por preocuparte por mi, pero déjame solucionar esto a mi ¿esta bien? –le dije entristeciendo la mirada**_

_**Bien, pero si te hace algo, me dices y le parto la cara ¿ok?**_

_**Claro –le dije sonriendo levemente**_

_**Dos días después de que llego kouga llego mi mama, estaba en la casa de mi tía, llego con una sonrisa en el rostro, parecía muy feliz, apenas llego nos dijo a mi hermano y a mi que fuéramos a la sala, tenia que decirnos algo muy importante, yo me senté junto a mi hermano en uno de los sillones largos, kouga se sentó en un sillón individual y mi madre estaba de pie**_

_**Bien chicos, debo decirles algo muy importante, espero que ustedes estén tan felices como yo –nos dijo sonriendo, juntando las manos, parecía nerviosa**_

_**Tienes novio? –le pregunto mi hermano, es un tonto.**_

_**¡no! –apresuro a decir mi madre, yo me reí**_

_**Entonces? –volvió a preguntar**_

_**Bueno, ustedes saben que mi sueño siempre fue ser una chef profesional, ¿verdad? –nos pregunto muy nerviosa, parecía ansiosa**_

_**Si –contestamos mi hermano y yo**_

_**Bueno, mande mi curriculum a un conocido restaurante y ¡me contrataron! –respondió riendo, casi saltando**_

_**¡que bueno mama! Y ¿en donde esta el restaurante? –le pregunte emocionada**_

_**Pues esta en…**_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**En donde estará el restaurante?, que pasara con inuyasha y kagome?, kouga va a matar a inuyasha?, como se llama el hermano de kagome?**_

_**Todo esto y mucho mas averiguenlo en el próximo capitulo de MAS QUE SEXO, a la misma hora por el mismo canal!!!!!!!!!**_

_**xD!!!!!!!!, siemrpe kise decir eso, bueno muxas gracias a todos los k leyeron este cap y también muxas gracias a todos los k dejaron reviews en el anterior**_

_**un kis to evarybody!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	4. NOTA

¡hola! Les queria pedir perdon a todas las personas que siguen mi fic

No he tenido tiempo de continuarlo, muchos exámenes vienen con fin de año

Ya llevo algo, pero aun me falta mucho, si puedo en la próxima semana voy a subir el próximo capitulo, bueno mil perdones

Un kisssssssssssssss

Atte: ALE-SWEET-LOVE


End file.
